Seasons of Love
by Terri3
Summary: Ally is 22 years old and is in Law school.


Title: Seasons of Love  
Rating: PG, for now....  
Author: Terri J.  
Notes: This is my first fan fic ever, so I apologies in advance. You have been warned.  
Characters: Ally, Billy, Jamie, Larry, and more to come.  
Summary: It is told from Ally's point of view, and that's all you need to know.  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to the genius David E Kelly. Don't sue me, because I have nothing.  
  
Part 1  
  
It was my first day of school. What was I thinking?! Going to law school, just because Billy was. Of course there was nothing wrong with spending even more time with the best guy in the world. I just couldn't bear for us to be separated. We were voted most likely to get married in high school, so I reasoned that I couldn't disappoint people at the reunion in eight years. Plus we went to the same college, and things were great between us. So now here I am, at law school. The sad thing is I am not interested in law, but I'm not really interested in anything else. I figured this would make me half happy, since Billy and I would be together. It's amazing what you do when you're in love.  
  
*BEEP*  
  
Damn alarm clock. It was my first day of classes, and I was incredibly nervous. What on earth had I gotten myself into? Plus to make things worse, Billy and I only had one class together! Sometimes I think that I'm around just for God's amusement. My roommate had yet to arrive on top of it, I hope I don't get stuck with some psycho. Finally I got up, got dressed, and was on my way. This school is really confusing, I don't have a clue where I am right now. I think I'm going to be late! On my first day too!   
  
"Damnit!" I muttered in frustration. This was not a good start to my first day. Then some girl running down hall came right at me. I went flying to the floor, and my books went everywhere. I was just getting ready to yell at her, until she interrupted me.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" said the girl, pulling me to my feet. "Here's your books. I really am sorry, but it's my first day and I am hopelessly lost. My name's Jamie."  
  
"Hi, I'm Ally and I'm lost too. I'm trying to find my law history class, but I don't have a clue as to where I am."  
  
"What a coincident! I'm in law history too! Maybe we can go find it together!" Jamie responded.  
  
This girl is way too perky. Plus she looks like she should be a model or something. I think I hate her.  
  
"Oooh, I love your outfit! I wish I could wear something like that, but I just don't have the figure." said Jamie.  
  
Hmmm... maybe she's not so bad after all. Eventually we made are way to class, and we were only 5 minutes late. Jamie seemed really nice, and I was so glad because I don't know anyone here, except for Billy. So I really need some else to talk to.... about Billy! I'm so in love sometimes it makes me sick.  
  
"So...." Jamie started, as we made our way to our next class, "Tell me about your boyfriend Billy. He sounds great."  
  
"We've been going out since we were sixteen, so that's about six years now. But we've known each other since we were five years old."  
  
"Wow. You guys sound like you have a great relationship."  
  
"We do. I'm sorry, do I sound like I'm bragging? People always think that."  
  
"No, not at all. In fact I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same way about my boyfriend. We've been going out for three years now, and I couldn't be happier." Jamie grinned, look exactly like I do when I talk about Billy. Our next class was just about as exciting as the first, and I was glad when it was finally over. At lunch we split up, because we both really wanted to see our boyfriends.  
  
"Ally! Over here!" Billy shouted, waving his arms around. Damn he's so cute, how did I get so lucky?  
  
"Coming!" I shouted making my way over to him, "So how is your day going so far?"  
  
"Great. I really love the classes, they're so interesting. Don't you think?"  
  
Oh yea.... A real thrill ride. "They're great! Really interesting." I replied trying to sound excited.  
  
"So, how was the law history class? Is it as good as it sounds?"  
  
"Even more so, if you can believe that." Man the crap that was coming out of my mouth today. Maybe I should be an actress. Soon lunch was over, and Billy and I tried to tear ourselves apart from each other.  
  
"Bye sweetie. I love you."  
  
"No I love you."  
  
"I love you more." replied Billy, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"Excuse me. I think I'm going to throw up." some guy said.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" I think I tend to lose all self-control when I'm angry. The guy turned around and stared right at me.  
  
"I'm glad you excused yourself, because that was disgusting." he responded.  
  
"What is your problem?! Are you jealous or something? You probably are because you realize that no woma....." Billy started dragging me away. "What are you doing?" I shouted at him, and broke free. But when I turned around, the man was gone. "Damnit!"  
  
"Ally, I..."  
  
"Don't start! I have to go to class." I ran off before he had a chance to say anything. Why did he have to do that? Now I'm late for another class. Plus I was ready to give that guy a piece of my mind. What a pig, but then again most men are. My next class is called trial practice 101, this one is going to be hell. I made my way into the classroom, and luckily it hadn't started yet, so I took a seat in the back.  
  
"Good afternoon everyone." Our professor bellowed while entering the room, "I hope you're ready to get started right away on your first assignment."  
  
Jeeze, this guy doesn't waste anytime. I was hoping for at least a few days to adjust.  
  
"First off I'll be pairing everyone off. This person will be your partner for the whole semester, so do try to get along. Once you have been assigned a partner you will be given your first case. I will be giving you two weeks to prepare yourselves, but just to warn you, you will not always be given so much time to prepare. So let's get started. When I call your name, please come down to the front, and you will meet your partner as well as receive your first case. First off, James Adams and McKenzie Webb....."  
  
Oh god here we go. I think I may have a mental breakdown, what have I gotten myself into?  
  
"Ally McBeal, and Larry Paul."  
  
Oh god. Please don't let me fall down the stairs. Why did I take law?! I looked up to see the guy I was paired up with. What the hell....  
  
"Hello." Larry the pig said.   
  
I grabbed the paper out of the professors hand, and headed back to my seat with Larry following me.  
  
"So I guess you can continue what ever you were going to say to me earlier." Smirked the pig.  
  
That's it. I'm going to have to give this guy a piece of my mind. "You! Why did I get stuck with YOU!"  
  
"Look, Ally is it? I don't have a problem with you, just the fact that you where blocking the door, and making a gross public display of your affections."  
  
The guy was obviously single. "Oh, I get it. You're single and jealous." This guy had no idea who he was dealing with.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Not jealous? Please."  
  
"I'm not single."  
  
"Oh." Now how the hell could that be? Well I guess he was sort of cute, and he did have some nice biceps..... What am I thinking! This guy is a pig!  
  
"So do you want to get started tomorrow? Say 10:00, in the library?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Maybe we could start off fresh. After all we do have a whole semester together. Beside, first impressions are not exactly my strong suit"  
  
"Whatever." One minute this guy is a pig, the next he's charming. He must be one of those guys my mother warned me about. I got up and left, not wanting to spend another minute with the guy. I walked out as fast as I could before he could respond, when I bumped into someone for the second time today.  
  
"Ally!" it was Jamie.  
  
"Hey! What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm meeting my boyfriend. Say what do you think about a double date tonight? Get some dinner, maybe catch a movie or something? I don't know anyone else here, and I need someone else to talk too besides my boyfriend."  
  
"That would be great. I've had a rough day, plus I got stuck with some pig as my partner for the whole semester." I told her all about the guy, and she agreed with me. So at least I know I'm not completely insane.  
  
  



End file.
